Forbidden Love
by yuisohma
Summary: YuiXKyo
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

THE K-ON! CHARACTERS PERSONALITIES AND ALL THAT HAVE CHANGED BECAUSE IM THE WRITER AND THAT S WHAT I WANT… :D

Yui POV

'Attention all students, we will be having a dance. Guys, suck it up you aren't the ones asking its girls only." Said Mio over the announcements. She was in the student council. About half of the boys in the room collapsed on the ground groaning. At that same moment Mio again came into the room and yelled at them, "I SAID SUCK IT UP!" They immediately got back into their seats. The day went by as usual except Lunch.

"So, the dance." Mio said.

"Yeah. What about it?" I replied quietly.

'You know what about it! Are you gonna ask K-?" She was cut off by a death glare from me and a hand over her mouth. Kyo walked by.

"-yo." She finished. "Sorry."

"No. It's like you asking…I don't know someone you like, but you don't like anyone! It's unfair!" I said then stopped realizing how loud I got with surrounding tables looking at me.

Mio POV

I had to get Yui to go with Kyo to the dance. Hmmm. Yes! That's it.

Dear Kyo,

Will you go to the dance with me? Call my phone (1-805-568-2946) and ask me to go to the dance with you if you don't want me Mio to beat you up.

Sincerely,

Yui Hirisiwa

There and send. Just for that e-mail I changed it to '' which is Yui's e-mail.

Yui POV [PS if it doesn't work the me before Mio in the e-mail was crossed out in word. If anyone knows which things don't show up in fan fictions, please post them! Thanks!]

'Please don't say you are laz-'my ringtone was cut off with my answer of the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi. Is this Yui?" I heard a familiar voice say angrily. A Kyo voice.

"Yes." I said nervous. Why was he calling! He doesn't have my number!

"Will you go stop threatening me?" He said.

"Wait what? Threatening?"

"YEAH YOU SAID YOU HAVE SOME GIRL BEAT ME UP. IT WON'T WORK I'LL WIN AYWAY!"

"Wait…I'll talk to you later!" I said hanging up the phone.

I ran downstairs and out the door. When I got to Mio's house I just smashed the door down. "WHAT THE HECK WHY THE CHICKEN NUGGETS DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled. She started laughing.

"Chicken nuggets? How can I take you seriousl-"

"Shut up Mio." This time she saw the seriousness on my face.

"You threatened Kyo? He called me and said that I was threatening him. You said you would beat him up." I finished with fire in my eyes.

"Sorry-I was just trying him to go with yo-"

"Well now I don't know if I'm going at all—to school." I said leaving, tears in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything :P PS I hope you can decipher my typing XP

I thought about after Winter Break; when Kyo might have forgotten this entire thing-when I could return to school. Next Year Mio will be done with High School, but I'll most likely have to take it over. But what does it matter, our friendship is over the dance is on Monday-today is Friday. I looked over at my guitar. I decided to play random chords.

Mio POV

I sat through the entire day of school, not hearing one word. I felt so bad. Yui never gets that mad, or mad at all really. I had to do something. I was walking home when I saw Kyo. I had to do something- now. The dance is Monday.

"Kyo!" I said running toward him. He turned around and said "If you're trying to threaten me you can leave now."

"No, it's not that. Sorry. Umm. It's a hard thing to ask but would you...would you go to the dance with Yui?"

"Why would I even go."

"I have $50."

"No."

" Please, this means a lot. She's not coming to school because of what I did and I'll do anything."

"No is no is no. Now leave me alone you damn girl."

I felt worse than before now. I had confirmed that there were no chances to fix what I've done now. I trudged home, knowing the world wouldn't be the same without Yui.

MONDAY

Yui POV

I answered

I sat looking at dress in my closet. Mio and I had picked it out- we had planned on doing a no-date dance together. I laid down, thinking.

Kyo POV

"You idiot. Just go to the dance with this you want to go the hard way." Yuki said to me.

I gave no reply. Yuki stood up.

"Fine then go the hard way." he said.

He kicked me back and Shigure and Hatsoharu forced a suit on me as I flew back. Then with another kick I was at Yui's house, the doorbell ringing.

Yui POV

I answered the door-quickly closing it over embarrassment after seeing who it was. Kyo face down on the ground in a suit. Thats an odd sight to see. I mean the in a suit, its usual to see him on the ground-also hes at my house..."So why're you here?" I asked as normally as possible.

"Well I'm being forced to take you to the dance apparently... but I'm still not going." he said, rubbing his head. I got tears in my eyes. I don't know why. I know that Kyo is stubborn. This is what I get for being in love with Kyo. I fell to the ground crying, not caring if he looked at me.

"Of course you won't Kyo! You do the opposite of what others do! You don't care for anyone. I can't believe I actually love you! Leave me alone, Dammit!" I said picking my head up, and closing the door. I ran upstairs and sank under the covers. I have two things to feel guilty and embarrassed about. Yelling and crying in front of Kyo, and swearing for the first time. And I think its gotten to my brain. I just realized that it was three things 1)Yelling 2)Crying 3)Cussing-Oh and yet another I just got- 4) acting like I didn't care about anything when I was about to start numbers 1,2, and a little later, 3. I just lay there, as if I was in a black hole never to come out. I was a prisoner in the jail of love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything Me.

YUI POV

Eventually I cried myself to sleep, but ended up waking up every 15 minutes from nightmares of everyone at school laughing at me because I liked Kyo. Every time I woke up I was covered in sweat and around 4:30 AM I took a shower and got up for the day. I had nothing to do so I went to my guitar and wrote a song. The lyrics going-

"Why did you do it?

It just ruined it all.

You took my love and put it in a jar,

took it outside and smashed against the sidewalk.

You are not the one that I am going to be,

the destroyer of love![the destroyer of love] [the destroyer o-of l-ooove]

Then you decided to piece it back together send it to him,

so he could shatter it too.

I will never be like you!

I will never destroy others love!

I will never fall to your level!

NO! I will never be like you!

[the destroyer of love the destroyer o-of l-oooove!]

So I will try my best to carry on, without...

the ability to love!

But the thing that I know is trrrruuue...

Is that i'll never be like youuuuu!

[the destroyer of love the destroyer o-of l-oooove!(X3)]

I recorded it and sent it STRAIGHT to Mio, the destroyer of love.

MIO POV

I was in Science when I got an e-mail from...Yui?

It had an attachment of a video.

For the next 17 minutes I waited for when we would get out of Science and go to Lunch.

Finally the bell rang and I was up and out the door with my stuff faster than my teacher could dismiss us.

When I got to lunch I watched and listened carefully to her song...but why was she sending this to me?

Did she accidentally send it to me, or did she forgive me and want this song for our next performance?

I finally figured it out at the end when she clearly said, "Thats exactly what you did, and what you are."

It was meant for me. That is for sure. As the tears gathered in my eyes I rushed into the bathroom and basically shoved everyone in there, out.I broke down on the ground crying. I didn't care that it was the bathroom floor at that point, and my mouth is as dirty as that floor. I remember back when I promised Yui I would try to stop swearing for her, but now I guess it didn't matter. I screamed as loud as possible, hoping everyone heard me, "GOD. FUCKING. DAMMIT!" Then I started to whisper to myself, "The only way to fix this is for me to leave, forever. Where no one can visit me, its the only thing to make what I did right." I sat up straight. "Tonight I'll be dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own anything

MIO POV

The next thing I did was write exactly what I said down in an e-mail, and sent it to Yui. I planned it for 10:30 tonight. But first I had to do something.

I approached Kyo, who was standing next to a bench outside of school.

"What the hell do you want?" He said without turning around.

"I just wanted to tell you this- Yui is the only person that will love you as much as she does. Your lucky to even know her, shes an amazing girl, that I never want to be hurt-" He cut me off.

"Then why did you!" He yelled turning around.

"I-I didn't mean to." I said starting to cry. "I just wanted to make her happy by having you be with her at least one day...I-I didn't know this would happen and I know she'll never forgive me... So tonight, I'm going to commit suicide. I don't even know how I just decided at lunch today. But I had to ask you to at least reconsider her." I said looking down. I saw him sit down in the corer of my eye. I looked at him. He checked the area.

"Its not that I don't like her..." He said quietly. I sat down. "Its just...If I was with her, then it would just cause her more pain later."

"How?" I asked. We sat there for about 10 minutes before he said barely audible,

"Because. I have the curse of a cat. The curse where you are never aloud to be normal. Where you get locked up after your done with high school, and you have no say in any of this.

I stared at him.

"And that is the absolute truth." He said standing up and starting to walk away.


End file.
